1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for improving performance of a data processing system component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for non-interrupting performance tuning using runtime component or chip reset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems can be configured in a variety of ways. For example, the components in a data processing system may be configured to operate in a manner such that the data processing system behaves as a single data processing unit. The memory in such a configuration operates to support data manipulation for the single data processing unit.
As another example, data processing systems can be divided into logical partitions (LPARs). Such data processing systems are also known as logical partitioned data processing systems. A logical partition is also known simply as a “partition.” Each partition operates as a separate data processing system independent of the other partitions. Generally, a partition management firmware component manages partitions through their creation and subsequent assignment of hardware resources. A Hypervisor is an example of such partition management firmware.
Typically, a partition is created to execute a specific type of workload. For example, one partition may be created for serving as a database server, a web server, a scientific computation node, a transaction engine, or for serving another type of workload.
A workload includes instructions for a processor to execute. Executing an instruction of a workload in a data processing system, such as on a partition, results in operations with respect to one or more components of the data processing environment. Performance of one or more operations results in altering a state or a condition of a component in the data processing environment.